Ingredients For A Happy Memory
by siriusish
Summary: Remus reflects on several memories of Sirius baking in their house. Set sometime after their first few years together out of Hogwarts. Not an actual list of ingredients or something, just a short story with some fluffy memories of Sirius and Remus together. Includes baking and coupleness! Hope you like it :)


**Wow - I've not posted anything for quite a while! Here's just a short Wolfstar fic that I wrote to cheer myself up :P**  
**I love thinking of the happy moment they would've had, even if they were very short... okay so now I have to go and be attacked by feels again.**

**Hope you enjoy this! Please review :D**  
**Thanks for reading, and as always Harry Potter belongs to the amazing Jo Rowling.**

* * *

One of Remus' favourite memories of Sirius was watching the latter baking. It was something that rarely happened, mainly because Sirius was a terrible cook - he tended to get distracted and let the food burn or experimented and wasted ingredients, something Remus had to scold him for while secretly admitting that the added flavours complemented the dish in a way that made Remus question if his other half was secretly a trained chef - and also because of Sirius' stubbornness to be seen in an apron with his overgrown black hair tied into a ponytail.

One memory in particular always stood out to Remus and instantly made him smile, which was the occasion where Sirius had baked him one of his favourite treats; cherry pie.

There wasn't that much to set this occasion apart from his other memories of Sirius baking, he just enjoyed remembering a different time, a time where he could rest in the doorway watching the person he loved do something rare in an oddly familiar way. Everything Sirius had done, be it cleaning his motorbike, washing up the Muggle way or even kissing Remus quickly before going to the shops (usually to return for something he'd forgotten to buy on his first trip) had seemed to have a familiar air about it to Remus, as though he'd been watching Sirius do those things for years. He supposed that it was because Sirius let him into his life so openly, made him a part of his daily routines in a way that ended up making him a part of his life forever. And after years of being so guarded about his own actions, Remus had also made Sirius an important piece of his life too, their unquestionable trust in each other being the thing that had held them and their lives so closely together, as one.

This trust was just one of the many emotions that Remus associated with his memories of Sirius, his main one being love, his never ending love for the other man.  
While Remus himself worked methodically and calmly while cooking in the kitchen, Sirius acted, ironically, like a dog that had been allowed free reign over all the surfaces, his mad energy and ability to dedicate himself fully to tasks being one of the many things Remus loved about him.

Sirius would collect the ingredients, spreading them out over the kitchen table before measuring them one by one, crouching before the old measuring scales, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he slowly shook bags of flour and sugar into a bowl balancing precariously on the scales. Every so often there would be curses muttered under his breath as he almost forgot an ingredient, or a yell of annoyance when a packet of butter fell into the bowl, causing Remus to hide his chuckles behind his hand as Sirius fished it out of the bowl, dusting off the flour-smeared butter until it looked vaguely acceptable to be used for spreading on toast the next morning.

Once the ingredients had been measured out, Sirius would start the messy (only when it concerned him) process of combining everything into the final product. Remus always thought that whatever Sirius was baking could never be discernable as a cake or pie or batch of biscuits until the last moment before it went in the oven, something that Remus had to regard as a skill.

After noticing that he was being watched, Sirius would always make a show of grumbling about being spied on and greet Remus with a "Well you might as well sit down if you're so intent on watching me", but Remus knew he was secretly pleased that someone was interested in watching him do something that would usually be considered a menial task. Although, Remus thought that nothing could be considered as menial with Sirius around, even if he was waiting nervously for something to spill onto the floor as Sirius rushed around the kitchen in a way comparable to a tornado, albeit a rather friendly tornado which greeted him with batter-covered spoons or chocolate-dipped fingers to lick as he sat clutching a mug of tea.

After a while, the flurry of activity would suddenly halt as Sirius announced that whatever he was baking was ready for the oven; making such a show of checking that the dessert was perfect that Remus would just tell him to "Get a move on with putting it in the oven, or I'll do it myself", to which Sirius would hastily put the food in the oven before pulling up a chair to watch its progress as it slowly baked.

Another thing that Remus liked about watching Sirius bake was the fact that he ignored using clocks or timers altogether. At first, Remus assumed it was because he was unfamiliar with the process, having had all his meals made for him by house elves at home, causing him to miss out on mother-and-son baking sessions, but he was soon told that Sirius just 'preferred it his way', meaning that he enjoyed having to put every bit of his energy into his baking efforts to keep an eye on things from burning.

-x-

Although it seemed like Sirius had a quirky but relaxed baking method, Remus knew it to be quite the opposite. While he allowed himself enough time to make dishes at his own pace while humming tunes and occasionally calling for Sirius to help him peel apples or roll out pastry, Sirius seemed to make baking harder than it had to be.  
The main reason was that they'd usually return home from a busy day and Sirius would insist on tiring himself out even more by making them something for dessert. He also insisted on doing everything by himself, refusing help from Remus in a way that would seem rude to many, but his patient partner knew that it was just Sirius tirelessly finding another way to prove himself; as a worthy boyfriend, as an independent man who didn't need his family or just as a competent baker, Remus didn't know (and he also continually told Sirius that it was unnecessary, which always gained him a dismissive reply) but there was more than just a craving for something sweet that fuelled Sirius' obsessive baking.

Although the fact that Sirius felt the need to prove himself constantly frustrated Remus, there were more than enough things to make up for his partner's stubborn refusal to change his view on life as a big challenge for him to face by himself.

One of the main reasons was simply that Remus found it sexy. Although he knew that many would be confused by the fact that he found the idea of someone baking a cake to be alluring, Remus couldn't help it when he saw the determination on Sirius' face as he rolled up his sleeves and started vigorously beating ingredients together, his tongue poking out between his lips in concentration. Most of the time would be taken up with Sirius pausing to air guitar or sing loudly to a song on the radio before hunting for a packet of momentarily forgotten ingredients and Remus rolling his eyes as Sirius ignored his logical interruptions that things would be done sooner if he accepted help, but there were also those moments where Remus' musings on the invention of shortbread would trail off as he became distracted with the sight of Sirius, face flushed and scouring the surfaces for his missing piping bag. Sirius would soon catch his gaze and wink at him before icing "Padfoot loves Moony" on top of a cake with flourish, leaving Remus to question for the millionth time how he ended up with someone he found so amazing and not wanting it to end even for a second as he complimented Sirius on the cake he presented him, before getting a chaste kiss on the nose, followed by a dollop of icing.

As Remus let his mind wander back to Sirius baking him a pie - smearing flour above his cheekbone as he swept his hair from his face, popping a cherry in his mouth as he untangled the mixer from several other Muggle items and illuminated by the light from the oven as he sat in front of it, knee bouncing impatiently and fingers tapping a tune on his leg - he still wasn't sure how he'd been allowed to be a part of those blissfully happy moments. He remembered playful, sugary kisses, pleased grins as he tucked into delicious homemade desserts and shared smiles that needed no words as gazes caught each other from across the room, and he knew he wouldn't have missed those precious moments for anything in the world.


End file.
